The Fans Of The Doctor
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Two fans, and their friend, get pulled into the universe of Doctor Who. How could this happen? Will they get home? Who even cares about some random people that get to meet The Doctor? Co-written by DeweyFinn21 & Gizbo. First Doctor Who fanfic for both of us, and Gizbo's first fanfic.. Possible Whouffle, but it depends on how you look at it. Spoilers for The Day of the Doctor.


The Fans of The Doctor

By DeweyFinn21 & Gizbo

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did, but I don't. Author's Note: If you are following me, I know that I promised not to start another story, but this is co-written by my friend Gizbo, who doesn't have an account here, but is on YouTube as Gizbo21, because copying me was easier. This chapter was written by DeweyFinn21, and the next one will be written by Gizbo. It'll go odds Dewey, even Gizbo. That'll work out better for us.  
**_

The Doctor couldn't believe it. He had a home again. Sure, he didn't know where it was, but he had a home. He took off with Clara to begin the search.

"So, Clara, from my calculations, we have about blank number of years until we find Gallifrey." The Doctor said.

"Blank?" Clara asked.

"I don't know exactly where it is, and unless you went into my future when you jumped in my time stream, I don't think that you know where it is either."

"Good point." Suddenly, the TARDIS had stopped. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"We've been caught by a worm hole." The Doctor told her. "We could end up anywhere." The TARDIS landed with a thud.

"Clara, go check out our landscape while I try to find a way back." The Doctor ordered.

"Okay." Clara responded. She left the TARDIS and expected the worst. What she found was a group of people running away.

"It's a Dalek!" The girl yelled.

"Doctor! There's a Dalek here!" Clara yelled into the TARDIS

"Never fear!" Another voice said from behind. Clara turned around to find a teenage boy dressed as her Doctor.

"What?" She asked.

"This Dalek will be no match for me!" The teenager pulled out a sonic screwdriver. Clara ran over to him.

"Who are you?" Clara asked the Doctor with his back turned to her.

"Well, I'm the Doctor. Basically, run." He turned around. "Guys! Cut!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Another boy, this one carrying a camera ran up. "Oh wow."

"What?" Clara asked.

"Jenna! Can I get your autograph?" The teenage Doctor asked.

"Jenna?"

"Would you prefer I call you Clara?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked worried.

"Wow, you are good." He said.

"Come with me!" Clara pulled the fake Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Whoa, yours is bigger on the inside! Amazing!" The cameraman filmed after them.

"Guys?" The girl walked in after them, wondering what was going on.

"Clara? What was that?" The Doctor asked, swearing he heard her say something.

"Doctor! You'll want to see this." She told him. He came down from his working perch and saw the look-alike.

"Who is this?"

"Matt, Jenna. I'm Robert. This is my cameraman Matthew, and this is Kennedy. She's just a good actress that we know. She's not that knowledgeable of _Doctor Who_." Robert explained.

"What's _Doctor Who_?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, you're in character, so what is the problem that we're facing now?"

"Clara and I got caught in a wormhole, crazy stuff you'll never understand. Maybe think of it as a cat that stretches through bars, except bars are separate universes. Nobody can picture that. Forget the cat!"

"Okay, so that's the dissimile explanation. Say 'Geronimo!" Matthew commanded him.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"The situation could be fixed if you reverse the polarity of the neutron flow." Robert said.

"What's going on?" Kennedy asked Clara.

"I don't know."

"The neutron flow? Would it work?" The Doctor asked.

"Either that or the wibbly lever." Robert said, trying to get as many references as he could.

"Why not both?" The Doctor suggested. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the neutron flow as he pulled the wibbly lever. The TARDIS took off. They returned on course.

"Is everything okay, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"We're back on track to find Gallifrey." The Doctor said.

"After _The Day of the Doctor _but before _The Time of the Doctor_." Robert and Matthew concluded.

"Okay, we'll see you." Robert said as he headed for the door. The Doctor hurried after them.

"What are you doing? We're in the middle of space." He showed the outside view on the display console.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice slideshow." Robert said. "Look, our fan film is almost done. We need to get back." The three teenagers headed out. They opened the door to see space.

"He told you." Clara said.

"Wait. Jenna? Matt?" Robert asked.

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"They called me that when they first saw me." Clara said.

"Guys. They're Clara and The Doctor!" Robert said.

"Yes." They said.

"This is the actual TARDIS?" Robert asked.

"A TARDIS, but I guess so." The Doctor said.

"Matthew, Kennedy. We've been _Galaxy Quest_-ed." Robert told his friends.

"What?" Kennedy asked.

"We just went through a wormhole into the actual _Doctor Who _universe."

"How will we get home?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. Until then we're The Doctor's companions." Robert said.

"Can someone explain all of this to me?" Kennedy asked.

"Clara, you're the 'Impossible Girl' explain to our 'Clueless Girl' who The Doctor is and what he does." Robert said.

"I am not clueless!" Kennedy protested.

"In this universe, you are." Robert countered.

"How did you know I'm the 'Impossible Girl'?" Clara asked.

"Television." Robert explained.

"Ah. Makes sense." The Doctor said. Clara just looked at the guys like they were crazy. Although she knew her Doctor was, the Doctor actor was, the cameraman seemed the most sane, although with those two in contention it wasn't much of a contest.

"Kennedy, is it?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, and your name is Clara?" Kennedy replied.

"Yes, there's a lot of back-story to The Doctor, so it will take some time." Clara said walking down a hall.

"Seems like we've got a lot of it." Kennedy said following her. Meanwhile, The Doctor was dealing with Robert and Matthew.

"So, how much do you know of me?"

"Most of it. Some of it was destroyed before we were born, but I am a _Classic_ and _New Who_ fan."

"So, I'm Doctor Who?" He asked.

"No, you're the Doctor. We don't know your name, and that's where the title comes in. River knows your name, but we didn't get to hear her say it."

"I'm in a television show?" He asked.

"Yes, but clearly you proved that this is your own universe. Every series ever has things that happen between the black." Robert realized.

"So, what now?" Matthew asked.

"We'll be gone before Christmas." Robert said.

"Of course." Matthew said.

"So that means that we either die or find a wormhole and get back home."

"And none of this will be broadcast." Matthew said.

"Yeah. Oh, this is cool." Robert said touching the TARDIS console.

"You're dressed like me." The Doctor noticed.

"Yeah, do you have any extra outfits, I'm sure this works for you, but I can't do it." Robert said.

"Third door on the left." The Doctor said. Robert headed off to get changed.

_**Hey Whovians. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and Gizbo's first fanfic in general. This was a homework assignment by our English teacher that got expanded into this story, so yeah. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this story, we'll work hard on it. Also today is my birthday, December 12th 1996 was the day I was born, so congratulations to me for surviving another year. Yay! **_


End file.
